


On the high horse

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [374]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Epic Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock is high, Slash, Snarky Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus, Sherlock, hold still or I will ask Greg to sit on you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the high horse

“Jesus, Sherlock, hold still or I will ask Greg to sit on you!”

“You wouldn’t dare. _He_ wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh yeah, he would. I hate to tell you, but I’m more afraid of John than of you. So there would be sitting.”

Sherlock squints his eyes and looks at Lestrade, but the other man just shrugs.

“I can kill you and they will never find your body.”

Sherlock tries to raise his arm to point an accusing finger at his friend but that just earns him a slap on the wrist from John.

“Yeah, yeah, tell us something new. You like him way too much to kill him. He gave you five cases this week. Now sit still.”

Sherlock pouts like a five-year old, but he sits still. John carefully washes away the blood and stitches the gap in Sherlock’s side.

Ten minutes later he is done and goes into the bathroom to clean his bloody hands. Sherlock grins at Lestrade.

“That was a brilliant day! I always like it when they try to run. John gets that annoyed face but he secretly enjoys tackling them to the ground. Did you see him...”

“Bloody hell! Stop flailing your arms. I will never let you have coffee again. Greg, hand me that towel. The idiot ripped his stitches and restarted the bleeding.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt ‘a Santa Claus cup’ made me think of an over-caffeinated Atlin (adorable, let me tell you!) and that made me think of an over-caffeinated Sherlock *haha*


End file.
